The Good Daughter of a Bad Man
by SassySylveon
Summary: "Serena Yvonne was the daughter of Giovanni Yvonne, the leader of the worlds biggest pokémon gang, team Rocket." This story basically follows the XY series storyline but with a twist. *kind of smarter ash* *Amourshipping*
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So in this story I made them all 18/19 apart from Bonnie who is 13 but I still feel like Ash is too childish but I mean that's him but I guess he'll be less denser in this story..? If any of you have any comments I would really appreciate it :3 I will be updating this story on Mondays!

disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter One

Serena Yvonne was the daughter of Giovanni Yvonne, the leader of the worlds biggest pokémon gang, team Rocket. She had never met her real mom and Giovanni had, had his fair share of different women when Serena was growing up, his latest squeeze however was a blonde who had recently joined the gang who called herself 'Domino', of course she had been promoted instantly to admin. Serena thought it was sick, no girl should have to wake up and see her dad making out with a blonde bimbo on the kitchen table, she would have to eat breakfast there, but she slowly got accustomed to it after three years, one of Giovanni's longer relationships. Of course Serena had seen photo's of her mother in albums before she had been told off for prying and being nosy. She had managed to get one picture without her dad noticing and had recognised her as the famous Rhyhorn racer Grace. How Serena longed to meet her, Serena was turning eighteen the next day and she was going to ask her dad if she could go on a pokémon journey (of course that was just a ploy so she could meet her mother). When she was fifteen, Giovanni had given her the most beautiful Fennekin whom Serena loved greatly but she had never battled with it. She couldn't wait to leave the base, the only time she could remember leaving was for a pokémon summer camp when she was seven but apparently since then it hadn't been 'safe' for her but she knew that was a lie since her dad was obviously the bad guy and nothing bad would ever happen to her since no one knew Team Rocket's base was actually in Kalos, they all thought it was in Kanto.

"Tomorrows the big day, Fennekin!" Serena grinned getting into her bed, which was far too big for just one person, in fact at least eight people could fit on her bed and still have room to move. "We're finally going to go on our big adventure!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin barked softly curling up next to Serena. Serena clapped her hands and the lights in the room went off. The girl with everything was about to give it all up, just for a chance at finding her real mom and making some friends.

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum was a trainer from Pallet Town back in the Kanto region, he had finally made it to Kalos after celebrating his eighteenth birthday where he was sure he would make all new friends and have an all new adventure just like in the other regions. "All right Pikachu! We're finally here, Lumiose City!"<p>

"Pikachu!" Pikachu cried, he had known Ash for eight years now and he still acted like the same inexperienced pokémon trainer he was when he first started, the only difference was that he didn't lose so many battles and understood that certain pokémon were weak to different types. Ash made sure his cap was on straight before making his way off the plane. It was late when he arrived and as he roamed the streets looking for a pokémon centre he noticed two people banging on the door of some big tower.

"Hey, could you help me?" Ash asked walking over to them, Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and looked around.

They stopped banging on the door, the taller boy turning around first, he had blonde hair and looked about a year older than Ash. What looked like his little sister of around the age of thirteen let out a squeal when she saw Pikachu.

"What an adorable little Pikachu you've got there!" She grinned, running over to him and lifting him up. "Aww aren't you a cutie!"

"I wouldn't do-" It was too late, the girl had felt the wrath of Pikachu's nuzzle.

Ash and the boy sweat-dropped. "I'm Clemont and that's my little sister, Bonnie,"

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town!" Ash introduced himself. "And you know my partner Pikachu,"

"P-Pleased to m-meet ya!" Bonnie exclaimed still suffering from the side effects of Pikachu's nuzzle.

"So what's that building you two were trying to get in?" Ash asked, looking up at the tower.

"It's Prism Tower but it's also where the Lumiose gym is but we can't get in..." Bonnie explained glaring af Clemont, now finally over Pikachu's nuzzle.

"Heh," Clemont pushed his glasses up. "So umm what did you need help with?"

"Oh right!" Ash remembered. "I was wondering if you knew where the nearest pokémon centre was?"

"Yeah sure, follow us, it appears we'll need to stay at one too," Clemont agreed happily.

"What about da-" Bonnie instantly shut up when she saw Clemont shush her. She pouted and followed her brother walking next to Ash on the way to the pokémon centre.

At the pokémon centre, Pikachu immediately ran over to the desk.

"Two rooms please," Clemont requested.

"Here ya go!" Nurse Joy smiled handing over the keys. The three parted ways for the night, Clemont and Bonnie going to a room with two single beds and Ash going to the room with just one bed.

"Tomorrow we'll get a pokédex from Professor Sycamore that Professor Oak was telling us so much about," Ash smiled.

"Chu!" Pikachu enthused, curling up at the bottom of Ash's bed.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up with a huge smile on her face as she remembered what day it was, she ran over to her closet and got changed into a black blouse that she tucked into her red skirt which came just above the knees. She put on a red hat and for once, she skipped downstairs for breakfast.<p>

"Good morning!" She greeted her father and Domino with a sing-song voice, ignoring the fact that once again they were kissing on the table.

"What's got you in such a great mood, Princess?" Giovani asked, acting oblivious.

Serena turned her head and pouted. "You don't know?" She sighed and went to open the fridge.

"Happy Birthday!" Giovani and Domino yelled, a smile spread across Serena's face as she saw the most beautiful cake in the fridge.

Looking at them now, you wouldn't think Serena was unhappy. Well it wasn't that she was unhappy, she just wanted some time to explore the world.

"It's beautiful!" Serena smiled. "Thank you!"

"That's not all, hun!" Domino smiled and sauntered over handing Serena a wrapped up box.

Serena cringed at the word 'hun'. She smiled however and thanked Domino before opening the present. She lifted up the box to see a pokédex.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Serena squealed, enveloping Domino and Giovani in a hug.

"We thought that you might want to start your pokémon adventure, we know how well you've been taking care of Fennekin," Giovani smiled.

Serena just hugged them tighter, she finally released them from her hug and called out Fennekin from her pokéball.

"Did you hear that Fennekin? We're going on an adventure!" Serena giggled.

"Kin!" Fennekin barked as she copied Serena in dancing around the room.

"We're having some of the grunts drop you off at Lumiose City later," Domino spoke up. "From there you'll need to head to Santalune City, there's a gym there,"

Serena nodded though she knew she wouldn't be going to Santalune City for a gym badge, as it turned out that was where Grace lived. She was shocked that her dad was even letting her go.

'_He probably doesn't think I even know..._' Serena thought as she skipped upstairs to get her bag that she had already packed the night before.

* * *

><p>Ash, Clemont and Bonnie stared up at the pokémon research facility. It was bigger than any of the other regions, that's for sure. Walking in the three were greeted by a man in his thirties, with black hair who was wearing a lab coat.<p>

"You must be Ash," The man greeted. "Professor Oak told me you would be here shortly,"

"Professor Sycamore?" Ash questioned.

"That's me!"

"Right well, I'm ready to get my pokédex and start my Kalos adventure!" Ash had a confident grin on his face.

"That's perfect, here in the Kalos region we love it when we get confident trainers!" Professor Sycamore smiled handing Ash a pokédex. "Now, if you want you could have one of this regions starter pokémons!"

"Really?!" Ash questioned, he was acting like a kid on christmas day.

"Professor can I too?" Clemont asked bashfully. All he had on him at the moment was a bunnelby and if he was going to get into that gym he would need more than just one pokémon.

"Why of course!" Professor Sycamore nodded as one of his assistants brought forward the three pokemon.

"Wow, what's that?!" Ash asked amazed by the water type in front of him, he held up his pokédex.

'_Froakie the bubble frog pokémon. Froakie's special ability is frubbles which act as a cushion to soften the blow of on coming attacks_'

"Wow! I think I want this one!" Ash grinned. "What do you think Froakie, want to be one of my partners?"

"Froa!" The pokémon nodded, jumping onto Ash's free shoulder.

Clemont leaned in close and looked at the grass type pokémon, Ash held his pokédex over it.

'_Chespin, the spiny nut pokémon, the spikes on it's head can become so stiff and sharp that it can cut through stone_'

"I would like this one please," Clemont smiled extending his hand to the pokémon. "We're going to be the best of friends!"

"Pin!" Chespin grinned, shaking Clemont's hand. The professor smiled as his assistants took the last pokémon away.

"Hey Clemont!" Bonnie whined. "Why do you get a pokémon and I don't?!"

"Bonnie, I said I'd catch you one, it's just your not very responsible," Clemont replied sighing, his little sister could be hard work.

"Promise me you'll catch me a pokémon?" Bonnie batted her eyelashes and extended her pinkie out.

"Fine," Clemont pinkie promised.

"Time to challenge the gym!" Ash exclaimed, fist pumping the air as they left the research centre.

"Maybe that's not such a good idea, the Lumiose gym leader is away anyways," Clemont sweat-dropped.

Ash looked crestfallen.

"I know of another gym! It's in Santalune City!" Bonnie suggested.

"Then let's go!" Ash exclaimed, full of energy once more.

* * *

><p>Serena smiled as she sat in the Santalune City pokémon centre, it sure was a lot different than the base. There were all sorts of people there with lots of different pokémon. Fennekin was curled up on Serena's lap as Serena sipped her hot chocolate. She was happy to have finally ditched those grunts, Jessie and James. They had her dad's old Meowth with them, Serena remembered her dad walking in without it one day because apparently it was useless and couldn't learn new moves because it could talk. Serena had managed to find out where Grace lived and was going to visit her after she finished her hot chocolate, she was so excited.<p>

She leant forward and placed the empty mug on the coffee table before picking her sleeping Fennekin up in her arms and walking outside. She looked down at her electronic guide. "It says... That should be her house right there..." She mumbled as she walked up to the house, getting more nervous with each step. She knocked on the door and stood back, cradling Fennekin again, she looked to the side of her and saw a Rhyhorn sleeping on the grass, this was definitely the place.

"Hello can I help you..?" Grace asked, a hint of recognition flashing in her eyes.

Serena smiled. "I'm Serena and you're my mom!"

Grace's eyes widened and she ushered Serena in. "Serena is that really you?"

Serena nodded. "The one and only!"

"What are you doing here? If your father-"

"Dad let me set off on a journey, all he knows is that I've come here for a gym battle," Serena interrupts looking around the place and letting Fennekin walk around, suddenly Serena felt a pair of arms around her, she smiled and hugged her mom back.

"It was really nice seeing you again Serena," Grace frowned. "But you have to go..."

"What why?!" Serena questioned upset.

"Well as much as I'd love you to stay, your father would have a Miltank if he knew you were here!" Grace explained. "Me and him didn't exactly leave one another on the nicest of terms, he just grabbed you and ran,"

Serena nodded, understanding a little more. "After my journey I'll come visit again, okay?"

Grace nodded tearing up. "I can't believe you're all grown up..."

Serena hugged Grace again. "It's okay now, I can see you again!"

Grace nodded and let Serena ago before she started to cry even more.

Serena smiled and looked down at Fennekin, she wiped the single tear rolling down her cheek. "This has been one of my best birthdays Fennekin, aside from the one when I got you of course,"

"Fenne!" Fennekin barked, trotting happily along the street.

"We should head to the gym tomorrow and see what it's like," Serena decided, walking back to the pokémon centre.

* * *

><p>Ash, Bonnie and Clemont were on their way to Santalune City, Route Four was quiet but every now and then you could hear the odd bird pokémon chirping or a rustling in the bushes.<p>

"Look at how adorable that pokémon is, Clemont!" Bonnie awed at a small mouse pokemon eating a berry. Ash held up his pokédex.

'_Dedenne like Pikachu it can communicate through it's cheek pouches_'

"Please will you catch it for me?!"

"Well..."

Bonnie pouted. "But you promised!"

"Okay, okay!" Clemont gave in, throwing out Bunnelby.

"Go Bunnelby!"

"Bunnelby!" The rabbit pokémon shouted.

Dedenne looked up to see some sorr of bird pokémon swoop down and take it's berry.

"That wasn't very nice..." Bonnie grumbled.

"Bunnelby use Mudshot!" Clemont yelled, pointing over at Dedenne.

"Bunnel!" It cried using it's ears to

Immobilise the unsuspecting Dedenne.

"Nene!" It cried, stuck.

"Pokéball go!" Clemont threw a pokéball at the Dedenne, successfully catching it.

"Yay! I got a Dedenne!" Bonnie squealed taking the pokéball off of her brother and calling Dedenne out. "Here Dedenne, taks this!"

Bonnie reached into her bag and gave Dedenne an Oran Berry.

Ash looked up to see the bird pokémon from before circling them.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on that Pokémom up there!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nods, jumping

up and sending some lighting at the bird pokémon, but it dodges it.

"Woah! Pikachu dodge it's next attack and use Iron Tail!" Ash calls as the bird pokémon swoops low to get Pikachu, he dodges out of the way and hits the bird with Iron Tail.

"Alright! Pokéball, go!" Ash threw his pokéball, it twitched three times before glowing indicating it was caught. "Alright!"

He called the pokémon back out and Bonnie gave it a berry too as Ash scanned it.

'_Fletchling the tiny bird pokémon, all though small it still packs a punch to its opponents_'

"It's so cute!" Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, but it's so fast, that'll be handy!" Clemont praised, giving Ash and thumbs up.

Ash looked up to see it was getting dark. "Come on, let's go, I think I can see the town from here!"

Ash took off running, Bonnie giggled and skipped after him while Clemont struggled to keep up.

"Wait for me!" He hollered, chasing Ash down to the pokémon centre, he panted out of breath.

"Come on let's check in, I can battle the gym tomorrow!" Ash decided walking in, Bonnie and Clemont in tow. They split off like they did the previous night and can't wait for all the adventures that await them in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so here is chapter two! Thanks so much for all the feedback :3 I've also decided to update every three days because I just can't wait to post more chapters! I'm currently about to start writing chapter five so I think I can keep up but if the update date changed I'll be sure to let you guys know! WARNING: I cannot write battles well and I tend to write them quickly because in the anime pokemon seem to have more health than normal but I do check up on moves and research stuff to double check!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Two

Serena sat back and stretched, Fennekin copying her trainers actions. The two were sat outside on the decking of the pokémon centre enjoying breakfast, Serena wore an outfit similar to the one she had on the previous day however it was a blue skirt and white blouse, she even wore a blue hat to compliment the outfit. Serena's holophone began to ring, she set it on the table as she answered it.

"Morning Daddy!" She smiled when she saw his hologram form.

"Morning Princess, how is your journey so far?" Giovanni asked.

"It's great, yesterday I looked around the city and today I'm going to the gym to see what it's like!" Serena replied smoothly leaving out the part where she met her real mother, she bit into a slice of toast.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin barked happily, agreeing with her trainer.

Serena was nothing like her father, his only pokémon that didn't live in a cage was his Persian and he didn't care for it half as much as Serena cared for her Fennekin. When Serena got Fennekin she even made sure she wasn't stolen as she hated what her dad did for a living.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, have you made any friends yet?"

Serena looked down. "Not yet, I bet I will today though!"

"I'm sure you will," Giovanni nodded.

Serena smiled. "I should be going soon but I wanted to ask ab-"

"I'll speak to you soon, bye Princess," Giovanni ended the call abruptly not even giving Serena a chance to speak, Serena sighed.

'_He's always so busy..._'

"Okay Fennekin, to the gym!" Serena exclaimed, shaking all negative thoughts out of her head she began running off with Fennekin to the gym. She opened the door to see a gallery of sorts with lots of bug pokémon, she walked over to a staircase which lead down and opened another pair of doors to see the gyms main battle arena. She froze however when she saw who was battling.

* * *

><p>"My sister Alexa says you're quite the trainer!" Viola smiled, welcoming Ash and his friends to the gym.<p>

"Yeah, she only got to see a couple of battles back in Unova though before she came back," Ash explained.

"Well, they must have been something for my sister to tell me about it!" Viola commented. "Are you ready to battle? Two versus two?"

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Surskit go!" Viola released the pokéball from her had and out came a small blue pokémon that looked kind of like a pond skater.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash called.

"Surskit, dodge it and use Bubble Beaam!"

Ash's Pikachu ran forward but Surskit jumped up at the last second, firing Bubble Beam at Pikachu.

"Go Ash, you can do it!" Clemont and Bonnie cheered.

"Alright Pikachu, Quick Attack into Iron Tail, go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded running forwards.

"Surskit use protect!" Viola cried, Surskit projected a shield around it's self which weakened from Quick Attack meaning Iron Tail got some serious damage in.

"Alright Pikachu-"

"Icebeam!" Viola interrupted Ash as Surskit jumped into the air and sent a beam of ice onto the battle field, covering it completely.

"Chu..." Pikachu mumbled, sliding around.

"Electroball!"

"Chu!" Pikachu yelled powering his attack.

"Surskit quick, use Sticky Web!" Viola called out. Surskit, send webs up onto the ceiling just before the Electroball hit.

"Surskit is unable to battle, leader Viola must use her last pokémon!"

"Vivillon I choose you!" Viola threw her second pokéball out.

"Woah what's that?!" Ash asked unbeknownst to him that the doors to the gym had just opened and a girl had walked in.

* * *

><p>Serena finally composed herself and walked to where Clemont and Bonnie were standing.<p>

"Hi there!" Bonnie smiled, looking up to Serena. "You're pretty!"

"Thank you..." Serena blushed, glancing towards Ash on the battle field.

Bonnie got down on one knee. "You're a keeper! Will you please take care of my brother?!"

"Take cafe of your brother? What?" Serena asked blushing.

"Bonnie! What did I say?!" Clemont yelled. "Back when you were little I would have so carried you away with my aipom arm!"

Bonnie smirked and stuck her tongue out. "But I'm not little anymore,"

Clemont smirked back. "Doesn't mean I can't adjust its weight capacity,"

Bonnie's face was suddenly overcome with fear, he wouldn't do that to her, right? Surely not. She looked back at him to see him already with a new set of blue prints.

"Sorry about that!" Bonnie giggled nervously.

"It's fine I guess..." Serena nodded, turning to watch Ash's battle, Vivillon had taken Pikachu out which left it up to Ash's Fletchling.

"I'm Bonnie and that was my brother Clemont," Bonnie smiled.

"I'm Serena," Serena smiled back. "Do you know who that is?"

"Who Ash?" Bonnie tilted her head.

'_I knew I recognised him!_' She thought happily.

"Yeah, he seems familiar..." Serena replied nonchalantly.

"Oh," Bonnie mumbled, glancing up at Serena knowingly.

"Gust!" Viola yelled, the Vivillon spread it's wings making a strong wind that Fletchling found hard to fight, getting stuck in the sticky web that Surskit left behind, Viola readied her final attack. "Psychic!"

"Wha-?!" Ash yelled in disbelief, Viola was strong, really strong.

"Well, I haven't had quite a battle in a long time, thank you Ash," Viola smiled, readying herself to leave the gym.

"Yeah, that was a great battle! I'll be sure to practise lots for our rematch!" Ash called after her, he turned to look at Clemont and Bonnie.

"Would you guys help me train?" He asked, his eyes slowly moving from the siblings onto Serena.

'_She seems familiar..._' He thought before snapping his attention back to Clemont and Bonnie.

"Of course!" They both agreed, running off outside with Ash. Serena watched after them.

"There is no way that was coincidence, he has the same brown eyes and everything!" Serena whispered to herself, her eyes drifting to the stairs at the bottom of the battlefield. "His bag! What a great excuse to talk to him!"

She giggled and picked it up before she too left the gym in search for Ash.

* * *

><p>"The future is now thank's to science!" Clemont enthused, pulling a sheet off a contraption which looked like a big fan.<p>

"Wow science is so awesome!" Ash grinned.

"Oh brother..." Bonnie sighed and sat down on a bench.

"This is what I like to call my ClemonticGustMaker2000!" Clemont explained. "It can make gusts just like Vivillon!"

"That's great Clemont!" Ash started to train his pokémon against the gust but after a couple of hours his pokémon were exhausted and no where near ready. Ash sighed and leaned against a wall in defeat.

"Excuse me," Serena walked over with Ash's bag.

"Hey you're that girl from before," Ash stated.

"Yeah I umm... You left your bag in the gym and well here..." She handed it out to him, her cheeks glowing a rosy pink.

"Thanks," Ash smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Umm, do I know you? You seem familiar..."

Serena's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Yeah well you see..." Serena began to tell the story of how she met Ash.

* * *

><p><em>It was Professor Oaks summer camp in Pallet Town back in the Kanto region, Serena was lost in the woods.<em>

_"Where is everybody?" Serena called out, holding down her straw hat so that it didn't blow away. "Where did you all go?!"_

_There was a rustle in the bushes which frightened Serena causing her to fall over. She lifted her head off of the floor to see a small blue pokémon run past her, she had no idea what it was._

_"I knew I didn't want to come to camp, I knew it!" She cried her eyes watering. "Daddy!"_

_Serena heard more rustling in the bushes and turned to look at what it was._

_"Poliwag?" A boy poked his head out of the bush, looking around his eyes landed on Serena. "Hey are you alright?"_

_"Huh?" Serena looked up at the boy._

_"Hi I'm Ash, who're you?" He asked, a warm smile present on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"I hurt... My leg," Serena replied, sniffling._

_"Don't worry see this?" He pulled out a baby blue handkerchief. "This'll make it feel better,"_

_He began to wrap it around her leg, and Serena stared in amazement at the brown eyed boy._

_"All done!" Serena tried to stand up again but only cried out in pain. "Now watch this, feel better, feel better right away!" Ash waved his hands over Serena's leg in a magical chant._

_She tried to stand up. "It still hurts, I can't stand up!"_

_Ash stood up and put a hand out towards Serena._

_"Don't give up till it's over, kay?" He smiled. "Come on!"_

_Serena hesitantly took his hand and he pulled her up causing her to fall into Ash._

_"There ya go!" Ash chuckled. "I think we should be getting back to the campsite," Ash took Serena by the hand and lead her back to the campsite safely._

* * *

><p>"You were the girl with the straw hat, Serena right, I think I overheard Bonnie speaking about you to Clemont," Ash remembered, smiling at Serena.<p>

"Yeah, I can't believe you still remember me..." Serena blushed looking down. "Oh... That's right!"

Ash watched as Serena put her bag on the floor and began searching for something.

"Here you go!" She handed him the baby blue handkerchief, back then it had looked so big but now it was small. "Never give up until it's over, you can beat the gym!"

Ash smiled gratefully back at Serena, a small blush on both their cheeks. "Right! Pikachu, Fletchling, lets try our hardest, okay?!" Ash winked at Serena before running back over to the training field.

'_Swoon_' Serena thought with a giggle, sitting down on a wall to watch him train.

Pikachu dug his tail into the ground while Fletchling changed the angle of it's wings. Froakie watched impressed from the sidelines.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed. "Good job!"

They tried it a couple more times until Ash was confident they could do it.

"Now for the Sticky Web!" Clemont smiled, revealing yet another invention.

Bonnie face palmed and took a step back. This machine looked a tennis ball server.

"Wow science really is amazing!" Ash exclaimed again, impressed by Clemont and his gadgets.

Clemont switched it on and Ash ordered his pokémon to dodge whatever sticky substance it launched at them. After theh successfully dodged them, Clemont cranked it up a notch causing the machine to start flashing and shake.

"Umm..." Clemont tried to turn it off when... _Boom!_ Clemont was singed and his hair was covered in smoke and had gone all static.

"I knew it..." Bonnie sighed, looking away embarrassed. "What's Ash meant to do now?"

"Froakie!" Froakie exclaimed, jumping into the battle field it began to throw its frubbles out.

"Great job Froakie!" Ash praised as he turned back to Pikachu and Fletchling, giving them commands on how to move.

Serena watched in content as the sun slowly started to set.

'_It would be lovely to travel with them... Him..._' She thought causing her once light blush to turn a full on red. '_I can't wait to tell daddy about my new friends!_'

Suddenly however a big poof of smoke interrupted the training session, Serena internally groaned when she saw who stood at the end of the battle field.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back!" Jessie sang.

"And make it double, lets cut to the chase!" James added on, turning around he didn't even finish the motto before throwing out his pokémon which was some kind of squid thing.

"Who're they?!" Clemont asked, confused.

"They're Team Rocket, they've been after my Pikachu for... Eight years now!" Ash explained, taking time to think about how long he had been travelling.

Serena looked down, 'My _dad had these two idiots chasing after Ash for eight years? Wow...'_

Meowth jumped out from behind Jessie and James. "Hand over Pikachu and nobody gets hur- well, well, well,"

Meowths gaze landed on Serena, her eyes went wide as if begging them not to say anything.

"Do you know them?" Ash turned to look at Serena, confused.

Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah... I mean they tried to get my pokémon on the way to town..."

Jessie and James looked at each other confused as well.

"But Se-"

"Oh yeah, that's where I remember ya from!" Meowth covered, stomping on Jessie's foot.

Serena sighed with relief, at least he was slightly more competent than those other two knuckleheads.

Jessie shook her head. "I'm tired of all these formalities, I'll leave it to you, Pumpkaboo!"

Serena stared at the two pokémon, they didn't look all that experienced, come to think of it, she wasn't sure that even after years of being on Team Rocket that Jessie and James were all that experienced, they clearly did a bad job in trying to catch Pikachu if they've been after him for eight years!

"Alright, Chespin, I choose you!"

"Froakie lets go!"

A battle broke out between the four trainers, Chespin would use his Vine Whip to deflect attacks while Froakie would sneak up behind them and use Bubble Beam.

"Team Rocket are blasting off again!" They cried as Pikachu released an Electroball which sent them flying off into the distance.

Serena sighed again. '_Maybe I could call daddy and ask him to get Jessie and James to lay off Ash for awhile..._'

"You coming?" Ash asked, Clemont and Bonnie had gone ahead but Ash had stayed behind since Serena seemed a little distant during their encounter with Team Rocket. She nodded before running forwards and walking to the pokémon centre with Ash. She seriously needed a nice long rest after today's events.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up early the next day, she looked around the room she was now sharing with Ash. He was in a single bed next to the window and in Serena's opinion he looked cute when he slept. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day, she also needed to get a quick phone call in with her dad. She wore pale blue jeans and a yellow pokémon hoodie, she decided against wearing a hat today.<p>

Going to the decking for breakfast like she did the previous day, she called out Fennekin and dialled her dads number on her holophone.

"Hello, Princess," Giovanni greeted. "Jessie and James informed me that you are hanging around with a boy named Ash, the one that has foiled all my evil plans,"

"Well you see... I umm... I don't think it's his fault... I mean... Jessie and James aren't exactly... Skilled..." Serena mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Hmm... Anyways, I want you to stay away from him from now on," Giovanni ordered.

Serena's eyes went wide in protest. "But dad you can't do this to me! I've finally got friends that aren't the teachers you hired and I'm finally doing something with my life!"

"Serena..." Giovanni growled.

"But-" he ended the call, Serena let out a deep breath and stared at Fennekin who had a sorry look on her face.

"Fennekin, what am I supposed to do? If I disobey him I'll be forced home but Ash, Clemont and Bonnie are so fun and _nice_," Serena asked her companion.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin barked, sticking it's tongue out and wiggling her bottom.

Serena nodded. "You're right Fennekin! I'm eighteen and he can't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Kin!" Fennekin grinned before eating some more of her pokémon food.

Serena smiled to herself and began to eat her cereal.

"Morning Serena," Ash greeted as he had noticed Serena sitting outside alone. "Hey, what's that pokémon?"

"That's my Fennekin!" Serena said proudly, Fennekin raised her head high as if showing itself off.

Ash held up his pokédex.

'_Fennekin the fox pokémon. Fennekin's fire can reach up to four hundred degrees and it likes to snack on twigs_'

"Wow, isn't that the other starter for this region?" Ash took a seat next to Serena, putting his overflowing plate down.

"Yeah, she got given to me three years ago," Serena smiled.

"So you an Fennekin must be pretty amazing in pokémon battles!"

Serena sweat-dropped and blushed. "Well I've never actually had a pokémon battle... I've only just started my journey..." Serena explained.

"Didn't you battle Team Rocket though? You said they tried to get your pokémon..."

Serena laughed nervously. "Yeah they did, but I didn't battle them... I just sorta ran..."

"Really? So does that mean you decided to bond with Fennekin first before you started your journey so she trusts you more? That's so cool!"

Serena sweat-dropped again, the truth was she had always wanted to train Fennekin but her dad had always been against it for some strange reason, he probably thought she would use her to escape the base, it wasn't like she hadn't tried before. "Something like that..."

She just couldn't tell Ash that her father was behind those two nincompoops, Jessie and James pestering him for eight years.

Ash and Serena continued to eat their breakfast together and were soon accompanied by Clemont and Bonnie.

"So Ash, are you gonna challenge Viola again?" Bonnie questioned, slipping some bread to Dedenne who was happily sat in her shoulder bag.

"You bet I am! Never give up until the end! Right Serena?" Ash glanced at Serena whose cheeks had once again turned a rosy pink.

"R-Right!" Serena agreed, smiling at Ash.

"Serena, are you on your own pokémon journey?" Clemont questioned.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "Fennekin is going to help me find my own dream!"

"Hey if you wanted you could travel with us?" Ash suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. "If you wanted to, that is..."

Serena could feel her stomach doing flips but then she remembered what her father had said, then what Fennekin had encouraged her to do.

She took a deep breath before smiling at Ash and his friends. "I'd love to!"

"Fenne!" Fennekin grinned at Serena, proud of how she was slowly coming to stand up against her dad.

"Sounds like Fennekin is excited too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Ash stood up and stretched, Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder.

"Pika Pika!"

"Lets go get a gym badge!" Ash yelled, rushing out.

"Hey wait for us!" Clemont cried as he, Serena and Bonnie began running though once again he was the only one at the back. "Must you run?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so here is chapter three I hope you like it! I'm currently working on chapter six since I went through a big writers block stage on chapters 4 and 5 so they are a little shorter but yah!

disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Three

At the gym Ash was facing against Viola once again. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena watched as the battle ensued. Ash had worked so hard for this, they couldn't wait for him to win.

"Alright Surskit use Sticky Web!" Viola exclaimed.

"Skit!"

"Alright Pikachu, you know what to do!" Ash smirked, looking over at his friends, winking at Serena like when he had done during the training session.

Serena giggled to herself and began to twirl her honey blonde hair in anticipation. '_How is he doing this to me?_' She thought as her stomach did flips. She had read tonnes of romance mangas and magazines yet she never imagined that she would ever fall in love, in fact she never even thought she would be allowed to leave the base! '_Wait no... I've only just seen him again in like eleven years! There is no way I'm in love with him! It's just admiration, yeah, admiration!_'

Serena returned her attention to the battle to see that Pikachu had successfully dodged all the Sticky Webs Surskit had thrown at him.

"Ice beam!" Once again Surskit used Ice Beam on the battle field. Pikachu jumped high into the air before the Ice Beam hit.

"Pikachu, Electroball into the ice!" Pikachu sent an Electroball down onto the icy battlefield, smoke from the explosion made it hard for Viola to see as Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Surskit leaving it unable to battle.

"I've gotta say Ash, I'm impressed but I still have one pokémon left! Go Vivillon!" Viola commented, determined to win again.

"Pikachu, switch out with Fletchling!" Ash yelled. Pikachu jumped back and Ash called Flethcing out.

"Fletchling do your best and use Peck!" Ash wasted no time in getting the upper hand in this battle.

"Ling!" Fletchling leaped into the air towards Vivillon.

"Dodge it and use Gust!"

As the gust hit, Fletchling was taken back, nearly into a Sticky Web.

"Ash you can do it!" Serena cheered,

Ash looked up at Serena and grinned once again. "Alright Fletchling, remember your training!" Ash coaxed. "Once you've steadied yourself use Peck!"

"Ling!" Fletching nodded, following Ash's orders steadying itself before swooping towards Vivillon and pecking it.

"Now use Razor Wind!"

Fletching spread out its wings and sent a sharp blast of air towards Vivillon, causing it to be slung back against a nearby tree.

"Viola's Vivillon is unable to battle! The challenger wins!" The referee calls.

Clemont, Bonnie and Serena all rush down to Ash cheering.

"That was quite the match, it proves that hard work really does pay off!" Clemont praised, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah! I hope that one day I can battle like you Ash!" Serena smiled dreamily.

"Yeah Ash, not many can say they've beaten me," Viola smiled, congratulating Ash. "I'll have to warn the other gym leaders right away!"

"Ash I want to become a pokémon master like you!" Bonnie squealed. "That was amazing!"

Ash blushed. "It was nothing guys, really... Besides I couldn't have done it without all you guys' help!"

"It certainly wasn't nothing! I used to watch battles all the time! I bet you could even become Kalos champion!" Serena praised, winking playfully at Ash.

"Yeah, you really care about your pokémon and never give up! That's the kind of attitude a champion should have!" Clemont agreed.

"Well thanks!" Ash smiled at his friends. "So umm where to next?"

"Well there is Cyllage City, I heard about a gym there," Serena replied.

"I love Cyllage City! Clemont and I always used to go on vacation there!" Bonnie enthused.

"It's near the sea?" Serena questioned, she had never really left the base since summer camp that one year.

"Yeah, the pokémon centre is overlooking the beach it's beautiful!" Bonnie explained. "Wait... You're from the Kalos region, right Serena?"

Serena glanced to the floor and blushed. "Yeah but I never really travelled..."

"So this will be a great experience for you and Ash then! We could even spend a day at the beach!" Clemont suggested.

"Ooh and Serena and I can make sandcastles!" Bonnie grinned.

"That sounds like fun!" Serena agreed, disobeying her dad was already paying off.

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" Ash took off once again, leaving the gym.

"More running?!" Clemont groaned as he reluctantly began to plod after everyone.

* * *

><p>Giovanni was sat behind his desk, Persian on his lap while Domino sat on the chair arm sucking a lollipop. He tapped on the desk in annoyance. In front of him were Jessie, James and Meowth. He had important business with them. He knew that Serena would go behind his back and travel with Ash and he knew nothing good could come out of it.<p>

"Not only do I need you three idiots to catch that Pikachu STILL, I also need you to keep an eye on Serena and that Ash boy," Giovanni ordered. "If you see anything suspicious report back immediately!"

"Why should we have to be babysitters?!" Meowth questioned, glaring at the Persian.

"Why?!" Giovanni raised his voice. "She is my daughter and if she ends up with even a scratch, I will personally see to it that Persian here will get to have his fun!"

"Sian..." Persian purred, showing off his claws and smirking triumphantly at Meowth.

Jessie and James held Meowth back as he looked like he was about to pounce. "Yes boss! Don't worry we'll look out for her!" Jessie and James said simultaneously, saluting before dragging Meowth back to the hallway.

* * *

><p>Serena, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were making their way along Route Four once more to get to Lumiose City. Serena couldn't help but feel worried as the sun began to set and they still were nowhere near Lumiose.<p>

"Well, looks like we'll be camping out tonight!" Ash decided, stopping to find a good place to stop.

"Camping?" Serena questioned, shocked. "But there could be wild pokémon..."

"It's fine Serena, pokémon know not to come near people when we're sleeping, besides some routes are longer than others and can take days to travel," Clemont explained as he and Ash began getting the camp set up, he could put a tent up in a record breaking ten seconds from all his experience.

Serena sweat-dropped. "I uhm..."

Bonnie looked up at Serena confused. "What's wrong?"

Serena shook her head. "Uhm nothing, I just umm wasn't expecting this..."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie tilted her head.

Serena laughed nervously. "It appears I may have left my sleeping bag and tent at home..."

Clemont, Bonnie and Ash sweat-dropped.

"I mean I..." Serena trailed off looking down at the ground. She felt so stupid, why had her dad not warned her?

"Hey don't worry," Ash reassured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can just borrow my spare one, okay?"

Serena looked up at Ash, she could still see the little boy from camp in his eyes. "Really? You'd really let me borrow it?"

"Of course!"

Clemont and Bonnie exchanged glances before going to collect some firewood to leave those two alone.

"Thanks Ash... I really should have known, usually my dad would tell me but I guess he forgot or thought I knew..." Serena explained herself, making sure that Ash knew she wasn't a _complete_ idiot even though she felt like one.

"Everyone makes mistakes Serena, besides this is your first journey ever!" Ash grinned, slowly leaning closer. "And I'm determined to make it the best!"

"Tha-"

"Well James isn't this getting awfully heated, awfully fast?" Serena turned to see Jessie, James and Meowth had been watching from the bushes.

"Agh!" Serena jumped away from Ash, tripping over a rope from one of the tents. She blushed and pulled herself up, turning away from Ash.

"Team Rocket, I thought you learned your lesson!" Ash sighed. "Or do you need another one?"

"I think it's you who'll need the lesson twerp!" James scowled. "We're on an important mission from the boss, so hand over Pikachu so we can get going!"

"Yeah, or else!" Meowth cackled.

"Can't you guys just leave us alone? I mean, I just want to find my dream and Ash just wants to become a pokémon master! Can't you give us a break?!" Serena yelled exasperated. She knew what idiots those three were and after two days they were getting on her nerves, how did Ash cope with eight years of it?

"DON'T MAKE US TELL YO-" Jessie began before shutting herself up when James stepped on her foot.

"Tell who, your boss? Go ahead, I'm not scared." Serena retorted, finally standing up for herself. She wasn't stupid and she knew that her dad had probably asked them to keep and eye on her.

Ash stared at Serena confused, did she somehow know Team Rocket's leader?

"You listen here missy-"

"No you listen! Leave me and my friends alone!" Serena stomped interrupting whatever James was about to say.

"Why you little..." Meowth glared. This so wasn't worth the extra penny an hour.

Serena held her pokéball up to her face, she kissed the button, calling Fennekin out all magical girl style.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin barked.

Jessie laughed haughtily, throwing out her Pumpkaboo. "That little ragamuffin couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Try me..." She glared at Jessie.

'_Woah, Serena is surprisingly cute when she's angry, though nothing can beat her smile..._' Ash found himself thinking when really he should be giving advise.

"Hey Serena do you need any help?" Ash asked.

Serena turned to Ash and instantly smiled. "Oh no I'm fine!" She turned back to Jessie and glared again.

"Jessie we don't have time for this..." James mumbled, pointing at his holophone which was ringing with an incoming call from the boss.

"We'll finish this later..." Jessie glared, stomping off with James and Meowth.

Serena sighed, if her dad finds out she stood against Team Rocket only Arceus knows what he'll do the last time someone betrayed him well, lets just say no one really knows what happened, only that the man was never seen again. Serena began to pace, she had already angered Giovanni once today but twice, she was toast.

"Serena calm down!" Ash yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her, she only looked away from him and bit her lip with anxiousness. "What happened back there? How do you know them and-"

Serena shook her head. "Ash please don't make me do this... I'll tell you everything when the time is right I just need to think..."

Ash put his hands back down by his side as Serena walked off into the forest somewhere, Fennekin trotting after her, a worried expression on her face. Ash looked around, Clemont and Bonnie still weren't back and he knew something was definitely up with Serena, she seemed quiet around him, Bonnie and Clemont yet when she saw Team Rocket she was all fired up.

'_I have to find out..._'

* * *

><p>Serena ran through the forest until she heard some familiar grovelling. She walked for a little longer before reaching a clearing where Team Rocket were surrounding a holophone and talking to her dad. She waited until the call had ended before confronting them.<p>

"Hey look it's **you** again!" Jessie glared.

"I wanted to apologise and ask that if you haven't already, please don't tell my dad I stood against you!" she begged, feeling pathetic. She should be the one ordering them around, she was their bosses daughter after all.

"Don't worry," Meowth said. "We just told him you were putting on a good act with ya friends, like you he doesn't want people to know he has a daughter, cause once they do you could be used against him,"

Serena stared at Meowth shocked, he was helping her. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a whisper, confused.

"Like ya said, you've got dreams, so do we, I want to be top cat!" Meowth explained.

"And we want to be admins!" Jessie and James added.

"Besides, if you tell your dad how skilled we are we won't tell lover boy over there about you," Meowth smirked.

"So that's it..." Serena sighed, she picked Fennekin up. "Fine..." There was nothing she could do, she hadn't even known Ash that long and her feelings were crashing down on her like a tonne of bricks. If he knew, he might think she was the same as Giovanni or was using him to get to Pikachu even though she would _never_ do that.

"There's a good girl, now run along!" Jessie fake smiled as she made a shooing action with her hands.

Serena rolled her eyes and headed back to the camp, what would she tell everyone?

She looked around to see Ash was still there alone without Clemont or Bonnie. She put Fennekin down and sat down across from Ash on some logs he had placed for seating.

"Hi," Serena whispered looking up at the sky.

"Hey Serena," Ash greeted. "Is now the right time?"

He so desperately wanted to know, whatever it was had a really negative effect on Serena and his whole body urged him to help her.

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Ash I promise, if I tell anyone, you'll be the first..."

Ash smiled a little at that but he still didn't get why she couldn't just tell him, it can't be that bad right?

"You're not secretly working for Team Rocket, right?" He asked seriously, before looking at Serena's shocked expression and laughing. "Relax, you're too nice to be one of them!"

Serena felt the heat rise to her cheeks but she still felt guilty. Did being the daughter of Giovanni mean that she was automatically a member of Team Rocket?

'_No... I never did the oath and even dad knows I would never steal a pokémon..._' Serena told herself.

"We're back!" Bonnie yelled in a sing-song voice. "Stop ya smoochin'!"

"B-Bonnie!" Clemont hissed, putting his firewood on the floor.

"Smooching?" Ash questioned raising his eyebrows at Serena who was as red as a tomato.

"Bonnie, me and Ash are just friends!" Serena exclaimed trying to explain it to the thirteen year old.

Bonnie giggled at Serena. "Yeah, for now!"

Serena began chasing a giggling Bonnie around camp while she baffled about how she and Ash were just friends and that they didn't like each other that way to which Bonnie would reply with a "Sure..." Or a "Yeah right!".


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! So I'm really sorry but this chapter and the next chapter are shorter than the other chapters but they do get longer again! The next chapter will be posted on Sunday but untill then I want to know:

1. Who do you think will find out Serena's secret first? Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Chespin, Bonnie or Dedenne

2. Which one of these pokémon do you want Serena to catch? Furfrou, Audino or Espurr

disclaimer: I do not own pokémon

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Four

Serena awoke up in an empty tent, she had fallen asleep listening to Bonnie's soft snores and now the girl was nowhere to be seen. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked around once more. She was definitely gone. Serena poked her head out of the tent to see Ash, Clemont and Bonnie all sat around eating breakfast

and her face flushed at being the last to wake up. Her brain flooded with thoughts of what they might think of her, they had all clearly been up long enough to make breakfast. She heard a beeping noise coming from her bag, crawling over to it and pawing through her clothes she found her holophone, she answered it without even checking who it was.

"Mornin' Serena!" Serena was shocked to say the least as Domino's holographic image came out of her phone.

"Morning..." She was still confused, she didn't even think Domino had her number.

"So me and your father have some exciting news!" She pulled him into the hologram with her. "Tell her!" Her squeal was deafening.

"Well Serena, you can be expecting a little brother or sister soon!" Giovanni announced. Serena's eyes widened, she hadn't been gone a week and Domino was already knocked up. The thought of her dad and Domino just made her want to throw up, she could tolerate them making out but not anything else.

"Yeah, isn't this great?!" Domino squealed again, clapping her hands.

Serena slowly nodded her head, this is not what she was expecting to happen at all. "I-I've gotta go have breakfast..."

"See ya soon!" Domino waved bye as Serena ended the call. Serena backed out of the tent, her face now pale. Who has a brother or sister who's eighteen years younger than you?!

'_I guess that's what he was so busy with..._' Serena thought bitterly to herself as she crawled backwards out of her tent. Domino's sickly-sweet voice she put on whenever Giovanni was around was not at all sweet, only sickening. Serena and some of the grunts were probably the only ones who had ever even heard Domino's real voice and attitude, she had warned Serena on several occasions that she (Domino) was daddy's number one girl and that Serena should back off.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Bonnie greeted with a giggle. "Nice dreams?"

"Hey Serena, why are you still in your PJ's? Are you trying to dress like Clemont?" Ash questioned.

"Hey! This is a _jump suit_!" Clemont defended himself gesturing to his outfit.

"I uhm..." Serena's mind was blank, she had no idea what to say. "I'll go get ready and then we can head to Lumiose City, sorry you guys were waiting for me to get up..."

"Serena what's wrong?" Ash asked worried about her current zombie-looking state but Serena disappeared back into the tent.

"Maybe we woke her and she's still sleepy..." Bonnie suggested. "I mean maybe she's one of those late riser, all nighter kind of people..."

Clemont raised his eyebrows at Bonnie's phrase. "I don't think so, yesterday she was up before all of us,"

Ash stayed quiet for once thinking about the previous night, he still had no idea how Serena really knew Team Rocket because no one with a pokémon would really run away right? He was convinced that she had met them another way especially when she didn't hesitate to call Fennekin out during their last encounter. He decided to keep it to himself, Serena would tell him when she was ready, if she was ever ready that is.

Serena came out of the tent, dressed and ready to go, she wore a smile on her face and tried to make it look somewhat convincing and not forced. The gang packed up the tents and moved onwards towards Lumiose City. As they neared, Serena actually began to get excited! The last time she was there was when Jessie and James had escorted her to Santalune City but now she was with friends, the experience would be a whole lot different.

"I can't wait to see the shops!" Serena enthused, finally joining in the conversation the others were having on places that you just _had_ to see while you were there.

"Ooh Serena I know this cute little boutique which is perfect for you!" Bonnie beamed back up at Serena, glad she had gotten over her 'morning blues' as they were calling it now. "They sell matching dresses for pokémon too!"

"Hey that reminds me, Serena you still want to find your dream right?" Clemont asked.

"Yeah, I'm not really sure what I'd like to do, everything sounds amazing!" Serena replied. "From being a sky trainer to being a pokémon groomer!"

"You should try making your own pokévision video, they have a studio in the city! If you get enough views you might even decide to become a pokémon performer!" Clemont suggested.

Serena's eyes seemed to twinkle as she imagined herself and Fennekin dancing about on a stage. "I think I've heard of pokévision before... Thanks Clemont that sounds perfecf for me!"

Bonnie tilted her head up at Serena in curiosity. "What part of Kalos did you say you were from again? How can you not know about pokévision?!"

Serena sweat-dropped. "Well I used to always travel so I didn't have time to watch any plus I was homeschooled so I never heard other kids talking about it..." Serena explained, it wasn't all a lie. She had been homeschooled however she had never moved from the base.

"Homeschooled? I think I would have gone stir-crazy!" Ash joked.

"Heh, I kind of did... I don't really remember much about it but I think once I-" Serena stopped herself when she realised what she was about to say, she couldn't very well tell her friends she had 'escaped' that implied she was in prison or something.

"You what?" Ash asked, waiting for the rest of the story.

"Story, what story?" Serena pretended not to know anything and let out a nervous laugh. Reluctantly Ash dropped it, guessing it was something to do with whatever it was she wasn't telling them. Clemont and Bonnie looked at the two trainers confused.

"Serena come on you were telling us how you were homeschooled!" Bonnie reminded, waiting for Serena to continue.

Serena stayed silent for a moment thinking of what to say. "Oh right! Once I got to go on a field trip!"

"Where did you go?" Clemont asked, curious to what Serena would say.

"It wasn't your typical field trip, but from what I remember it was to a nearby forest and I got the whole day to draw pokémon!" Once again Serena wasn't lying (completely), she did get to go to the forest and draw pokémon all day but it wasn't on a field trip, she was escorted by seven Team Rocket grunts and it was last month and it took her at least six months to get her father to agree to it.

* * *

><p>The gang finally walked through the tunnel to Lumiose City, it was still quite early so they began to decide where they wanted to eat lunch.<p>

"How about a picnic?!" Bonnie suggested. "I know of a great park we could go to!"

"That's a great idea! I could even bake something sweet!" Serena enthused, loving the sound of having a picnic. "You and Dedenne could help!"

"Ne! Ne!"

"I think that means yes!" Bonnie let out a giggle as she took Serena's hand and the two skipped over to a pokémon centre.

After wandering around the city for awhile Ash turned to Clemont. "You wanna come check out the gym with me? I bet the gym leader will be back by now!"

Clemont let out a sigh. "I don't thin-"

"Look some people are coming out of it!" Ash interrupted running over to the people leaving the gym. "Hey did you guys just battle the gym?!"

One of the boys shook his head. "We couldn't even enter!"

"Huh what do you mean?" Ash had never heard of a gym that didn't let trainers enter.

"We got asked if we had four gym badges but we only had three so we got shocked and ejected out here!" the other boy explained. "One of our friends who did have four badges said the gym leader was a robot called Clembot,"

"That name seems familiar..." Ash mumbled. "What do you think Clemont?"

Clemont mentally face-palmed. "Well you see it's a funny story..."

"What is?"

"I'm the gym leader..." Clemont bowed his head down, ashamed that it had taken this long to tell his new friend.

"So... You're a robot?"

"No! I made Clembot to battle for me when I'm away only it kind of took over..." Clemont explained, when he said it out loud it sounded even worse.

"Right..." Ash nodded slowly taking in this new information. "Well then! There is only one thing we can do then!"

"What's that?"

"Take your gym back of course!" Ash's stomach grumbled. "It'll have to wait until after lunch of course!"

Clemont sighed in relief, glad Ash sort of understood. They made there way to the park which Bonnie had suggested to see that the two girls had set up a blanket on the grass near a fountain. They waved at Ash and Clemont as they saw them walking over.

"So what did you guys make?" Ash questioned, excited to dig in.

"Serena showed me how to make macarons and poképuffs!" Bonnie replied, smiling up at Serena.

"A poképuff?" Ash asked, he had heard of pokéblocks but not puffs.

"A poképuff is a treat you make for pokémon! You can use all kinds of berries or use something special for your particular pokémon for example I put a small twig on Fennekin's poképuff!" Serena explained, opening up the picnic basket and handing one to Pikachu.

She then called out Fennekin so Clemont called out Bunnelby and Chespin while Ash called out Froakie and Fletchling. She passed a poképuff to each pokémon. Froakie's had a fly on top and Bunnelby's had a carrot.

"These are so cool Serena!" Ash praised as Pikachu offered him a bite from his poképuff. "And delicious!"

"Ash! Those are for the pokémon!" Bonnie cried. "We get the macarons!"

Ash grinned sheepishly at Bonnie before turning to Serena to tell her the news on Clemont being Lumiose gym leader.

"Really?! What type pokémon do you use?"

"I use electric types like Pikachu and Dedenne," Clemont smiled proudly.

"My big brother is the only person in the whole universe who could get locked out of his own gym!" Bonnie complained. "Clembot is out of control!"

"There has to be some way to get in right? I mean nothing is impossible!"

"Well... We could always sneak in from the underground tunnels..." Clemont suggested. "If we do get in then I just need to find my notepad where I wrote down my password for shutting Clembot down..."

"Sounds like a plan!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So the next chapter will be up in one week this time! I hope you all enjoy this chapter R&R please!

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Five

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie stood in one of Lumiose City's underground tunnels which was normally used as a maintenance route, this time however it would be used as a secret entrance to Prism Tower. Serena had skilfully managed to unlock the hatch which lead to the air vents using her hair clips. No one really questioned her, they just crawled in.

"Okay, nearly there!" Clemont called looking behind him. "Serena come and unlock the hatch-"

"Clemont, I'm all the way back here plus, I'm in a skirt." Serena stopped him right there, before taking her clips out of her hair once more and passing them to Bonnie who passed them to Ash who passed them to Clemont. "Okay so put the first pin in and wiggle it around until you can feel some tension, got it?"

"Y-Yeah..." Clemont fumbled about upfront trying to steady his hands.

"Now push on the hatch and turn the pin to the right, then put the other pin in the top!" Serena finished.

"Mhmm... Got it!" Clemont carefully lifted the hatch open and climbed out, he checked to see if the coast was clear before ushering his friends out and replacing the hatch.

"Phew! So this is the Lumiose gym! Pretty high tech," Ash commented.

"So how do we do this?" Bonnie asked, staring up at her big brother.

"Alright, I'm gonna run to my lab, find my notes and-"

"Neton!" A Magneton came floating around the corner, it seemed to stop when it noticed Clemont. "Mag! Mag!"

"Ahh!" Clemont cried as he, Ash, Serena and Bonnie broke out into a run. "Magneton it's me! Clemont!"

"Clemont he probably thinks you left him behind!" Ash exclaimed, running ahead of Clemont now.

"Magneton just liste-"

"Who are you? Trespassers? Challengers? How many gym badges do you have?" Came a robotic voice, Ash turned around to see Clembot, glaring at the four of them.

'_Think Clemont! Think!_' Clemont mentally yelled at himself wracking his brain to remember precisely what had happened that day.

* * *

><p><em>"Alright Clembot! Just some finishing touches..." Clemont murmured as he added the finally bits of coding to his latest scientific breakthrough. "Remember to always encourage others to keep to their dreams and learn from losses... That challengers have ideally four badges... That-"<em>

_"Clemont! Hurry up, you know what dad'll say if we're late to another dinner!" Bonnie screamed from the gym entrance._

_"I'll be right there!" Clemont screamed back, checking over Clembot._

_"Now for the overwrite voice command..." Clemont pressed a button. "I am Clemont, over-"_

_"Hurry up!" Bonnie interrupted again._

_"I'm coming!" Clemont rolled his eyes even though Bonnie couldn't see before switching Clembot on, saluting and dashing off._

* * *

><p>Clemont's eyes lit up. "Clembot! I am Clemont, overwrite!" Clembot just stayed there it's robotic, digital glowing red eyes staring at them still. "I-It didn't work..."<p>

"We don't have time for this! Run!" Bonnie yelled grabbing her brothers arm and running. "We need to buy Clemont some time!"

"Right!" Ash and Serena said simultaneously.

"Me and Serena will hold them off! Right Serena?" Ash checked to see if it was okay with the now blushing, honey-blonde haired girl.

"R-Right!" She nodded before calling out Fennekin. "Fennekin, you ready for our first battle?"

"Kin!" Fennekin barked, getting in a battle stance.

"Pikachu, let's show em what we got!" Ash cried.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu took it's battle stance next to Fennekin.

"Magnemite," Clembot's robotic voice held no emotion at all as it threw out another pokéball. "Magneton. You both know our routine for intruders."

"Mag..." Both the pokémon made a low buzzing noise.

"Okay Fennekin, use Ember on Magnemite!" Serena called, wondering whether or not she had called it right. Fennekin barked and quite a big Ember came out knocking Magnemite back.

"Alright Serena!" Ash praised. "Pikachu use Electroball on Magneton!"

Pikachu sent a large ball of electricity forward into Magneton but it didn't do much damage, only knocked it back a bit.

"Magnemite, Magneton use Thunder Shock," Clembot ordered in its same monotone voice.

"Fennekin dodge it!" Serena cried but it was too late Fennekin was hit and sent flying. "Fennekin!"

Ash looked with worry at Serena and Fennekin. "Pikachu, counter it with Thunder Shock!" Pikachu let out a Thunder Shock which collided with the Magnetons own bolt of electricity.

"Pikachu, just hold him off for a little longer!"

"Fennekin! Are you okay? Maybe he was right..." Serena began to cry as she saw her Fennekin's fur all stood up on end and singed. "R-Return!"

"Serena, Fennekin will be fine! Now leave it up to me!" Ash winked at Serena, trying to make her feel better. A small blush normally would have made its way onto her cheeks only this time all Ash got was a small nod which would have been barely noticeable if Ash wasn't so intently focused on her.

* * *

><p>Clemont and Bonnie had finally reached his lab, both were out of breath and both were frantically searching through draws for papers but to no avail. It just seemed like they would never find it in all the mounds of blueprints, equations and ideas.<p>

"Ugh this is impossible! You're so messy Clemont!" Bonnie groaned, crawling around on the floor now looking for a tiny piece of paper.

"It should be here- aha! Got you!" Clemont exclaimed in triumph.

"The password?!" Bonnie asked as she stood up.

"No, but I found my card for Café Soleil! I get a free coffee!" Clemont grinned.

"Ugh!" Bonnie let out a groan before snatching the card off of Clemont. "Baka!"

"Bonnie that wasn't very- oh here it is..." Clemont lifted up a small piece of paper, he squinted his eyes and brought it closer to him.

"It says the password is 'I am Clemont, overwrite!' so why didn't it work?" Clemont asked himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Now for the overwrite voice command..." Clemont pressed a button. "I am Clemont, over-"<em>

_"Hurry up!" Bonnie interrupted again._

_"I'm coming!" Clemont rolled his eyes even though Bonnie couldn't see before switching Clembot on, saluting and dashing off._

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Clemont exclaimed. "Bonnie we need to find Clembot and when I say 'over' interrupt and yell 'hurry up' okay?!"<p>

"Huh?" Bonnie tilted her head, confused at why that would be the password.

"Just do it! We need to get back to Ash and Serena!" Clemont yelled, running off the fast he had ever ran in his life, even Bonnie had trouble keeping up.

"Secretly likes sport..." Bonnie murmured to herself, writing it down onto a notepad once they had stopped. "That'll make it easier to find him a wife..."

"I am Clemont, over-" He stared at Bonnie waiting for her to say her line.

"Huh? Oh right... Ahem... HURRY UP!" Bonnie screamed, just like that Clembot fell limp to the ground, the gang let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"Now just to work out the bugs..." Clemont sweat-dropped.

"Science is so amazing!" Ash grinned while Serena and Bonnie groaned and facepalmed.

"I think I've seen enough science here today to last me a lifetime..." Serena mumbled. "Guy's I'm going to go back to the pokémon centre, get Fennekin all healed up,"

"I'll come with you!" Ash began to walk after Serena.

"N-No it's fine... I can handle myself," Serena forced a smile back at Ash before walking out of the gangs sight.

"I think I should go, she seemed pretty upset about Fennekin..." Ash told Bonnie and Clemont.

"Ash, I don't know..." Bonnie stopped him. "Maybe she should come to terms with it on her own I mean battling does tend to cause injuries and she needs to learn that..."

"Bonnie you don't understand, Fennekin means everything to her, she needs someone there to support her or else she might never battle again!" Ash exaggerated.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Ash... I don't think she'd go that far..."

"Actually I think he should help her too, I remember the first time Helioptile got seriously injured, I was devastated..." Clemont added.

"Ha! I'm going to see Serena!" Ash cried as he ran out the room.

"Boys..." Bonnie muttered under her breath. "Clemont! Why'd you do that?!"

"When you're old enough, I'll tell you," Clemont replied. "For now let's call it a push..."

Bonnie groaned. "CLEMONT! I knos about dating and all that! I'm not eight anymore, I've even had my fair share of dates with some cute boys!"

Clemont's eyes widened. "Bonnie! You're too young for that! What will dad say?! Oh no! He'll blame me!"

Bonnie snorted. "Dad already knows, besides he wouldn't blame you! You took a mop to prom!"

"Bonnie I told you! That was because I was on clean up comity!"

"Whatever floats ya boat!"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for the follows and such, it means so much! I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Six

Serena sighed as she watched nurse Joy take Fennekin into the back of the pokémon centre to be treated, she felt completely awful about what had happened and felt so defenceless that she couldn't help her darling Fennekin.

She pulled her holophone out and contemplated calling her dad to come and pick her up and take her home. Her finger hovered over his name.

'_That's what he wants..._' She told herself. '_He wants to say that he told me so, he wants me to go running back... But I don't know anymore..._' After only a few days, Serena was ready to give up. She was ready to give up her freedom just so that she could ensure Fennekin would be safe. She shook her head and put her phone away. Now Ash's voice was ringing inside her head telling her not to give up, telling her to fight through it.

Serena went and sat in the lounge area to wait for Fennekin, she was determined to make sure that something like this would never happen again.

"Serena!" Serena turned around at the sound of Ash's voice, her troubles almost instantly melting away. "Are you okay?"

"Yes... I mean now that I think about it, we just took on a gym leaders pokémon for our first battle which probably wasn't such a good idea..." Serena replied, looking down at the hands in her lap. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes incase he was disappointed in her or something.

"You really haven't battled before have you?" Ash sat down next to Serena. He had always thought that the fact she had never fought with Fennekin was a lie due to Serena being some kind of detective trying to stop Team Rocket. But now it was clear to him and Serena reminded him of himself when Pikachu got injured by those Fearows and how afraid he was.

Serena slowly shook her head. "Ash, thank you letting me travel with you, I probably would have never left Santalune City if it weren't for you..." She leant her head over on to Ash's shoulder. Ash tensed up, not used to his stomach doing flips around a girl.

"I-I'm sure the shops in Lumiose would have p-persuaded you eventually!" Ash let out a nervous laugh and his heart rate accelerated.

Serena rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "Probably..." Serena glanced up at Ash and giggled again, he was blushing.

"What?" Ash questioned, looking down at Serena.

"Nothing but I think I might start calling you Ash Ketchup!" She pointed to his face and burst into a fit of giggles. Serena searched into her bag for a mirror and handed it to Ash.

"W-What?!" He cried out, staring at his reflection in shock.

"I know! Your face is as red as ketchup, get it?!" Serena giggled again. "Thanks for cheering me up!"

Ash glared playfully at Serena. "Now I'm upset!"

Serena rolled her eyes, Ash wouldn't be getting nominated for an Oscar anytime soon with that acting. "Aww don't cry Ashy!" She pouted and casually kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna go and check on Fennekin, kay?"

Ash nodded slowly, sure he had been kissed on the cheek before mainly by his mom but something about that kiss on the cheek seemed different. He watched after Serena as she persuaded nurse Joy to let her go and see Fennekin. He rubbed his cheek as Clemont and Bonnie walked in.

"Hey Asho!" Bonnie smiled. "It looks like you didn't see Serena! Wait you did and she got angry! I told you so!"

"I saw Serena but she wasn't angry," Ash stated in a monotone voice, he was still looking at the door Serena had just gone through.

"Told you Bonnie! Ash was able to comfort Serena!" Clemont stuck his tongue out.

"Want me to ask nurse Joy to marry you?" Bonnie battered her eyelashes innocently.

"No..."

"Then zip it! Look at Ash, something traumatic clearly happened between Serena and him!" Bonnie gestured at Ash, he looked like he was barely listening.

"She kissed me..." He mumbled.

"What?!" Bonnie and Clemont both yelled simultaneously wondering whether they had heard the raven haired trainer correctly.

"She kissed my cheek..." He mumbled again, cogs turning in his brain. Did it mean anything? Was she just kidding? Was it to say thanks? So many questions and so little answers.

"Your cheek?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Ooh the cheek... That's like the 'I'm glad we're friends!' kiss..." Clemont explained.

"Well we are friends, right?" Ash's stomach twisted when he said the word 'friend'.

"For now..." Bonnie giggled, confusing Ash even more. He kept thinking about it for the rest of the day though Serena didn't look all that affected by it.

'_Maybe it was a 'just friends' kiss..._' He thought feeling slightly sad.

* * *

><p>The next day Ash, Serena, Clemont on Bonnie all woke up bright and early to head to Camphrier town, mainly because Serena didn't want to spend another night outside, in all honesty she was trying to do whatever it took to avoid that but also because she heard that Camphrier town had some great scenery to shoot her first pokévision video!<p>

"Hey look!" Bonnie squealed as they passed Professor Sycamore's research lab to see all the pokémon gathered around outside playing together. "How cute! Ooh a Flabébé!"

"What's a Flabébé?" Ash asked, he was too far away to register it with his pokédex.

"I've heard of them!" Serena spoke up. "They're a fairy type pokémon native to the Kalos region!"

"Fairy type?" Ash asked again, this was all new to him.

"Yes, Professor Sycamore and his team did some amazing research on them! Even some pokémon like Jigglypuff have now been classified as a fairy type," Clemont explained further.

"Yeah but none of that stuff is important because look at how cute they are!" Bonnie twirled around. "Let's ask the professor if we can play with them for a bit! Please!"

"I don't see why not!" Clemont agreed, the group walking inside the pokémon research centre.

"I guess we'll be camping again..." Serena sighed, looking up at the sky before she closed the door behind her.

"Hey Professor Sycamore!" Ash greeted as the professor walked down the stairs. "We were wondering if we could help you look after the pokémon for a little bit!"

"That sounds great! Ash I would also like to show you some of the research I've been doing on something called mega evolution!" The professor enthused, signalling for the group to follow him.

Professor Sycamore lead them to his lab where there was a Garchomp stood behind his desk.

"This is my Garchomp that I have had since he was a Gible! He is helping me unlock the secrets of mega evolution!" The professor explained.

"Nice to meet you Garchomp!" The group greeted.

Professor Sycamore turned to Serena. "I haven't seen you before, are you travelling with Ash too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's helping me and my Fennekin find our dream!"

"A Fennekin?" Professor Sycamore scratched his head. "Where did you get it from? I make it part of my job to remember every trainer which comes through that door..."

Serena sweat-dropped. "My dad gave her to me for my fifteenth birthday... He said he travelled all the way here to get her..."

Serena was now doubting whether Fennekin was stolen or not and that Fennekin may have been threatened to say that she hadn't.

"Hmm... I do recall a man coming in to get his daughter a pokémon... Serena I think was her name..." Professor Sycamore recalled.

Serena let out a sigh in relief. "Yep that's me!" She felt so happy to know that Fennekin was actually hers, she had always had that worry in the back of her mind.

"So what exactly is mega evolution professor?" Ash asked, watching Garchomp.

"Well, it requires a high level of friendship and trust between the trainer and the pokémon but it also requires two special stones..." Sycamore explained.

"Really? So does that mean that Garchomp could evolve again?" Clemont asked in amazement.

"Yes, but he would revert back to his normal form after battle,"

"That's so cool!" Ash enthused. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded. "Pi Pika Pi!"

"'Scuse me but can we go play with the pokémon now?" Bonnie asked, looking out of the window at the pokémon.

* * *

><p>Jessie, James and Meowth were disguised as cleaners in the pokémon research centre, trying to get the scoop on mega evolution.<p>

"Did ya hear that? I can mega evolve and take down that Persian once and for all!" Meowth cried, sharpening his claws.

"If we had a mega evolving pokémon, boss would have to give us a raise!" Jessie giggled.

"I have a plan which will let us get ahold of lots of pokémon at once, and the girl too for an added bonus!" James announced. "There are tonnes of pokémon playing outside and I bet at least one of them will be able to mega evolve so lets catch them all!"

"I'll bring the van round!" Meowth announced running off.

"We'll make sure those twerps stay out of the way!" Jessie and James exclaimed simultaneously, running off outside to where Ash and his friends were. They casually began to pretend to rake up some nonexistent leaves while waiting for Meowth to come around with the van.

"There it is... Showtime!" James whispered to Jessie.

The two members of Team Rocket jumped out in front of Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore and threw out their pokéballs.

"Prepare for troub-Ahh!" Their motto was interrupted by Meowth ramming the van through the fence.

"Ugh forget it! Just grab the pokémon!" James yelled. He and Jessie began to push pokémon into the back of their van.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as in the confusion even Pikachu was swept up.

"Hey!" Serena yelled, diving into the back of the van. "Give back the pokémon!"

"Toodles!" Jessie and James called before slamming the van doors shut and running round to the front so that they could make their getaway.

"Serena! Pikachu!" Ash yelled, running after the van.

"This is bad..." Clemont mumbled, trying to keep up.

* * *

><p>Serena slowly steadied herself in the back of the van and walked over to the hatch which would usually open to speak to people. She started banging on it.<p>

"HEY YOU MORONS! LET ME OUT!" Serena yelled, when she told her dad about this big mess up there would be trouble.

"QUIET DOWN BACK THERE!" Meowth yelled back.

Serena groaned and slid to the floor.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu jumped into Serena's lap.

"Hey Pikachu, everything is going to be alright okay? But umm... So they don't see you... Would you mind hiding in my bag?" Serena asked, taking her bag off of her bag and opening it.

"Chu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu shook his head.

"But if you get caught who knows what Team Rocket will do!" Serena tried to convince Pikachu, she definitely didn't want her dad to get his hands on Ash's Pikachu. She would never forgive herself.

The van came to a stop and Team Rocket opened it.

"You grab the girl," Jessie ordered James. "Take her to the conference room,"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head before quietly jumping into Serena's bag without her noticing.

"What do you want with me?" Serena asked, there was no reason whatsoever for them to keep her here.

"Quiet!" James hissed. "Your father wanted to speak with you!"

"Chu?" Pikachu whispered, confused. Why was Serena's father with Team Rocket?

Entering the conference room, Serena took a seat at one end of a very long table. James left and the chair at the other end of the table rotated to show Giovanni sat there, Persian on his lap.

"Serena, _princess_," he smiled. "Now due to Domino being out of action for awhile I wondered whether or not you wanted to joi-"

"No." Serena interrupted. "Why can't you stop all of this?! Why can't you get pokémon normally?!"

Giovanni glared at Serena, a twisted smirk had made its way onto his face. "Serena, may I remind you that I am your father and I can bring you back home whenever I want..."

"No you can't! I'm eighteen, I can do what I want! I can be friends with Ash, Clemont and Bonnie if I want to!" Serena yelled.

"How dare you speak to your father this way!" Giovanni stood up, his voice was a low growl now.

"You treat me like a prisoner, not your daughter I've felt trapped for eighteen years! I don't want to be any part of Team Rocket and your evil schemes!" Serena's eyes began to water. Sure her dad was cruel and ran an evil organisation but he had always been there for her but she had to stand up to him or else she would never get back to her new friends.

"Maybe I would've let you leave earlier if you weren't such a failure of a daughter! All goody-goody! I had high hopes that you would be the one to carry on my legacy!" Giovanni slammed his hand onto the table. He knew his words were harsh but he didn't care, no one stood up against him and got away with it.

Serena's eyes widened and her vision blurred as more tears came streaming down her face as her fathers words echoed in her mind. The pain only seemed to get worse, she stood up and left the room, not looking to see where she was going.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu poked his head out of her bag once he knew they were out of that room.

"P-Pikachu? Oh Arceus... P-Please Pikachu don't tell anyone..." Serena begged, sinking to the ground. "I-I'm not like him..."

"Chu..." Pikachu, patted Serena's hair. "Pika..."

* * *

><p>"Go Fletchling!" Ash cried. "Follow that van!"<p>

"Ling!" Fletchling cried as it took off into the skies. Ash continued to run after the van while it was insight. He just had to get Pikachu and Serena back, if it was the last thing he did.

Ash continued to chase after the van for ten more minutes until he finally stopped out of breath allowing Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore to catch up.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling called as it circled Ash.

"You found them?!" Ash asked, looking up.

"Ling!" Fletchling nodded flapping its wings in the direction the van went off in.

"More running?!" Clemont groaned.

"It's only because you have that ridiculously heavy backpack on!" Bonnie yelled. "Lets go and save Serena and Pikachu!"

Ash began to run again having only just regained his breath. Fletchling flew slightly ahead.

Up ahead Ash could see some kind of base built into the side of a cliff and the van was parked up.

"Look there's Serena!" Bonnie pointed as she saw James take Serena through a door.

"We need to get to the pokémon..." Professor Sycamore murmured. "Why don't Bonnie, Clemont and I go and free them?"

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Ash nodded. Professor Sycamore and the others sneak off to try and cut Jessie off and rescue the pokémon while they distracted Jessie and Meowth, Ash made his way to the van. Pikachu was no where in sight but it was up to the others to save the pokémon now. He took a deep breatj before opening the door which James took Serena through.

"Serena?" He called, looking around the corners for any sign of her or any other member of Team Rocket.

"P-Pikachu? Oh Arceus... P-Please Pikachu don't tell anyone..." Ash heard the familiar voice and the sobs which came after it. "I-I'm not like him..."

"Serena!" Ash called, running to where he heard the voice coming from. He turned a corner and saw Serena curled up crying, Pikachu patting her back.

"Pikachu, what happened?!" Ash asked, worried about Serena.

Pikachu scratched his head. "Pi... Pikachu..."

Ash rolled his eyes. "I can see she's upset! Why?!"

"Pika, Pi..." Pikachu mumbled.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Pikachu!"

"She told you not to..." Ash sighed and knelt down to pick Serena up in his arms. "Serena... I promise I'd understand..."

"I'm sorry..." Serena choked out. "I can't..."

* * *

><p>Professor Sycamore called out his Wartortle while Clemont had called out Chespin.<p>

"How dare you stand against the great Team Rocket!" Jessie gasped. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"They have prepared to fight!" Bonnie interjected.

"Why you little brat! Pumpkaboo, go!" Jessie yelled.

"Looks like these claws will get to see some action!" Meowth growled. "Scratch attack!" He leapt forward to try and Scratch Wartortle.

"Aqua Jet to push him back!" Sycamore commanded. "Good job Wartortle!"

"Tortle!"

"Chespin use Vine Whip!" Clemont called. "Wrap that Pumpkaboo up! Professor it's up to you!"

"Wartortle use bite on Pumpkaboo!"

"Ahh! My precious Pumpkaboo! How dare you!"

"Now I'm all wet! It'll take ages to groom my fur again!" Meowth complained.

"Guys run!" They all turned around to see Ash and Pikachu running out. Ash was carrying Serena who was still crying.

"Guys! Let's take their van! I've already loaded the pokémon up!" Bonnie suggested jumping in. The others followed and Professor Sycamore drove off.

"Phew!" Clemont relaxed a little. "This sure beats running!"

"Clemont, how am I supposed to find you a wife if you're so lazy?!" Bonnie questioned, crossing her arms.

"I told you Bonnie! I don't want you to find me a wife!" Clemont yelled exasperated.

Serena's crying had died down and she was sat with her head in Ash's lap. She would have to explain herself eventually, especially after today's events plus Pikachu knows and he could accidentally blab it to Ash. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ash stroked her hair.


	7. Chapter 7

So this is another short chapter, sorry! But thank you for the reveiws and follows and favourites, they really mean I lot! Also please send in a review with which pokémon you want Serena to catch first! I think I left a list in a previous chapter but I've decided it could be any pokémon on route 6 (I think that's the right route) though I'm leaning more towards either Espurr or Audino but it's up to you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokémon.

* * *

><p>The Good Daughter of a Bad Man<p>

Chapter Seven

When the group had gotten back to Lumiose City and had helped Professor Sycamore with the pokémon they all headed to the pokémon centre for the night. They managed to get a four person room so they all would be able to fit in.

Once they had gotten out of the van Serena had completely avoided Ash because he knew there was more to it than she was kidnapped whereas Clemont, Bonnie and Professor Sycamore had dropped it immediately. He had tried to talk to her several times but each time she had turned away from him, all he wanted to do was help. But now they were at the pokémon centre it would be much easier to talk to her alone.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Serena was on a bench outside in front of the pokémon centre. Fennekin was curled up on her lap as she brushed her tail.<p>

She kept on repeating her fathers words over and over in her head, she wasn't crying about it anymore but it still hurt. She wasn't really looking when someone sat down next to her, she only noticed because she could feel the heat coming off of them.

"Serena..." Serena sighed to herself, of course it was Ash. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She replied, looking up at the moon. She knew she had to tell him something, she couldn't tell him everything but maybe half of it. "Ash... Would it be okay if I told you half of the story?"

"Serena you don't have to tell me... It was wrong of me-"

"I want to tell you Ash... But I can't tell you everything and you have to promise not to tell the others..." Serena interrupted, she had began playing with her fingers out of nervousness.

"I promise," Ash nodded and smiled slightly glad that she was even trusting him with part of the tale.

Serena took a deep breath. "You see my dad works for Team Rocket and I mean when I was little I had no clue about what it was he did, but I figured it out and I begged him to quit, I told him it was wrong and he was there today... I told him again today when he asked that I join and then he..." Serena's voice went quiet.

"He?" Ash asked, taking hold of one of Serena's hands and squeezing it.

"He said I was a failure of a daughter..." She choked out as the tears threatened to fall again.

Ash pulled Serena close and wrapped his arms around her. Of course he had no idea that Serena had left out the biggest piece of information, that her dad didn't just work for Team Rocket, he was the leader.

Serena blushed slightly, surprised by Ash's hug. She buried her face into his neck and hugged back. She felt so much better for getting some of it off her chest.

"Serena, your dad doesn't know what he's saying... You're not a failure for standing up against Team Rocket, you're a success..." Ash whispered, he could feel Serena's grip on him tighten. Ash knew there was more to this but he was just happy that Serena had opened up to him.

"You really think so?" Serena looked up at Ash, her eyes sparkling.

"I know so..."

Serena smiled and kissed Ash's cheek again. "Thank you..."

Ash could feel another blush coming on but he was thankful it was dark and Serena wouldn't notice.

"N-No problem!"

Serena and Ash pulled out of the hug and sat in silence for a few minutes until Serena's holophone began to ring. She checked the caller and gulped, it was Giovanni.

"Who is it?" Ash asked, confused as to why Serena wasn't picking up.

"It's not important!" Serena had replied way too quickly, pressing the decline call button. "Umm Ash I have a question..."

"Go ahead," Ash smiled.

"Have you ever met Team Rocket's leader?"

"Yeah... Why?" Ash was confused.

"I just... My dad speaks about him as though he's an idol... What's he like?" Serena tilted her head slightly waiting for Ash's answer.

"He's a good pokémon battler I'll give him that but he is cruel to them and only cares about getting ahead..." Ash replied after some thought.

Serena nodded slowly. She thought Ash would go out of his way to state all the bad things but he actually complimented him.

"I see..." Serena looked down at her hands and thought everything over, she still wasn't ready to tell Ash everything, even though he had supported her completely, he might act differently if he knew her dad was the leader.

"We should get some sleep, we have a big journey ahead of us tomorrow!" Ash stood up and stretched out.

"Right," Serena nodded, picking up her now sleeping Fennekin and standing up. She followed Ash inside, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day Serena had woken up first, she was excited to finally go to Camphrier Town she had been looking up some locations that would be perfect for her pokévision debut! She walked out of the pokemon centre after leaving a note for the others and walked over to a nearby café called 'Lysandre Café'. Pretty much everything inside was red, even the employees.<p>

She sat down at an empty booth after ordering a hot chocolate. She called out her Fennekin after seeing lots of the other patrons with their pokémon out.

"Fenne!" Fennekin barked happily.

"Why, what a lovely fire type..." Serena turned her head to see a man with fiery red hair shaped a bit like a flame. "My name is Lysandre, the owner of this here establishment and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful your Fennekin's coat is,"

Serena smiled glad that the owner of the café had congratulated her on her pokémon while Fennekin poked her head up showing herself off again. "Thank you! I brush her coat everyday!"

"There are so many beautiful things in this world don't you think? Yet people have built cities in places which were once the epitome of beauty... Such a shame..." He let out a sad sigh.

Serena stared at the man a little confused.

"Sorry for droning on, I hope we can meet again sometime..." He took Serena's hand and placed a kiss on the back of it before turning to another table.

"Kin..." Fennekin tilted her head, watching the man.

"What do you think he meant by all that Fennekin?" Serena wondered out loud.

"Who're we talking about?!" Bonnie asked with a giggle running over to Serena followed by Clemont and Ash. "A certain, raven haired trainer?"

Serena's cheeks turned as red as everything in the café. "No..! Just this weird guy who came up to me and Fennekin..."

"Ah! A competitor!" Bonnie gasped dramatically. "Ash, you better pick up the pace before Serena is snatched up by another guy!"

"Another guy?" Ash raised his eyebrows and stared at Serena.

'_He's not even questioning her on us being together... Does that mean? Swoon!_' Serena thought, her heart rate tripling.

"Yes, apparently Serena was hit on just before we arrived!" Clemont confirmed.

"Clemont! He did not hit on me! He was like forty and he was creepy!" Serena protested, waving her hands around.

"Ah miss, are these your friends?" Lysandre came back over with her hot chocolate that she ordered before.

Bonnie looked at the man then at Serena before bursting out laughing.

"Bonnie!" Clemont elbowed his little sister in the side to stop her laughing.

"Hey I'm Ash from Pallet Town and this is my partner Pikachu!" Ash greeted.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping onto the table next to Fennekin.

"What a splendid Pikachu... Very energetic," Lysandre commented. "However it is electric type pokémon who helped industrialise regions which destroys the beauty of nature..."

Ash, Clemont and Bonnie sweat-dropped.

"See what I mean?" Serena muttered.

"My, my... I must be off, I have some important business to attend to..." And with that Lysandre stalked off.

"So, that's your new boyfriend?" Bonnie giggled sitting across from Serena.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!" Serena stuck her tongue out.

"At least she hasn't proposed for me in awhile..." Clemont sighed in relief.

"That reminds me!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I heard about this castle near Camphrier Town which can only mean a princess waiting to be married to her prince charming!"

"That sounds great!" Ash laughed sitting next to Serena, Pikachu hopping onto his shoulder.

"Maybe Serena will find her prince?" Bonnie wiggled her eyebrow.

'_Maybe I already have..._' Serena thought to herself, glancing over to Ash a small smile tugging it's way onto her face.


End file.
